The End of Summer
by Jaida857
Summary: The end of summer. A day every kid dreads. But how does it make Phineas and Ferb feel? One-shot, no pairings, K because it can be :P


**Disclaimer: I don't Phineas and Ferb, or it's characters, credit to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Kay, I got bored, and I know it seems late for an end-of-summer fic, but I got the idea now and plus I haven't written a one-shot in a bit, so here you go. This is NOT Phineas/Ferb, just to clarify. Now read! xD**

* * *

><p>Summer.<p>

To some, that word simply means it gets too hot to do anything productive. To others, it means time off school or work. But to Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, summer meant so much more.

Summer was their time to be free, and to have no restrictions. Summer was the time where they had a whole 104 days to build whatever they wanted. Summer was when they made some of the best memories they would ever have. Summer was so much more to them than you could put into words.

So when summer comes to an end, how does it feel to them?

Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree in their backyard, as they always did. This time though, they were already done with their project. Their final project of summer. Because day 104 had finally come, and the next day would be their first day of school. Now, all kids get sad about summer being over, but it was different for them. No longer would they have all day to have fun and be kids. No longer would everyone be so carefree and happy. No longer would they be in their kingdom, as they liked to refer to it as sometimes, just for fun.

School brings homework, for one. It brings responsibilities, and expectations, and in all honestly, it sucks away your creativity one piece at a time. Phineas and Ferb had never let it get them down, but the last day of summer was often the hardest. Of course, they would still be able to build after school, and on weekends, but they would be in school six hours a day, getting the laws of physics crammed into their heads. They would be told that no, you can't travel through time, or create a portal to Mars, or build a roller coaster in one day. They would be told to be good kids and do your homework and then go to bed. Of course they were good kids, but for teachers, good seemed to mean boring. It seemed to mean you go to school, and then college, and get a job working from 9 to 5, and blah blah blah.

"You know Ferb, I never thought about this day coming so quickly," said Phineas, putting his hands behind his head. "I mean, I always knew summer would end, but I didn't know it would be over so fast. We never even got to do half the things we wanted to! I know there's next summer, but it's not the same."

Ferb said nothing yet, only nodding in agreement. He figured it would be best to let his brother talk for now, before saying anything himself.

"When we go to school, none of the teachers are going to believe that we actually had a chariot race through Danville, or made a beach in our backyard, or made x-ray glasses. I mean, they didn't last year!"

It wasn't like Phineas to be like this, but this was one day that changed that.

"Of course, this was the best summer a kid could ask for. In fact, it was even better! I just can't believe that summer is over."

"Summer is never really over," said Ferb. Phineas was about to say something else, when he stopped. He looked over at his brother and smiled.

"What did you say Ferb?" he asked, a small smile on his face. Ferb just shrugged and looked up at the sky. There was a reason Ferb didn't talk much. He didn't need to. Everything he said, was more than enough to get his message out.

Phineas leaned his head back against the tree. Summer is never really over...

What Ferb said was true. Summer is only over when you let it be over. And Phineas realized that that was something he was not going to let happen.

"Truer words were never spoken," he said, smiling wide. So even though school was going to start now, summer would never truly be over.

Not for Phineas and Ferb. Because for them, summer never ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending? Of course it was xD<strong>


End file.
